Take It All Away
by StarkBlack
Summary: NejiShika. Just a drabble that wouldn't get out of my head. Neji comforts Shikamaru after a rough mission. Warnings: yaoi.


I know. I have other stuff I should be writing. But this wouldn't get out of my head. Who doesn't need some Neji/Shikamaru smut in their lives? Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Take It All Away<strong>

The rain was cool against his hot flesh. The water collected between his shoulder blades and ran like sweat down the line of his spine. His hair, too thick to be completely saturated, hung heavy over his neck and down across the broad chest beneath him. In the near darkness, tanned fingers slid over hair and skin alike, searching for purchase, searching for something to hold on to when restraint broke and release was upon them.

Skin slid slowly against skin. A soft pant was answered with a quiet groan. A whispered plea hung in the air between them, so quiet it was almost lost in the gentle fall of the rain.

"Neji… harder…"

The Hyūga bore down, his thrusts still achingly slow but powerful enough to cause bruising. He had never done this before, not like this. He was usually the one pleading, the one arching and writhing as strong hips slammed against his. Neji would not have this chance again. The blood of their target was still fresh on Shikamaru's hands, and the Nara was as vulnerable in this moment as he would ever be.

Those fingers slipped into the hair at the base of Neji's skull and pulled. The Hyūga fought against the urge to throw his head back. He wanted to see Shikamaru's face. He wanted to watch his lover come with Neji's cock inside him for the first time.

Shikamaru's knees came up. He pressed his thighs against Neji's hips, pushed on the ground with his heels. He ground their bodies together with every slick movement, every press of his long legs. His cries were throaty, breathless. Neji's ears rang with the sound of it, and of the rain.

The body beneath Neji writhed and the Hyūga slid his hand down a muscled chest to wrap his fingers around Shikamaru's hot length. The Nara moaned, releasing Neji's hair and bringing one of his own hands down to join his lover's. They stroked Shikamaru's cock together, panting as the tension mounted. Neji watched Shikamaru's eyes roll up and his back arch.

"Ah… Neji… Neji…"

His name whispered so desperately from those lips that were usually so calm and cool, did Neji in. "_Shikamaru…_" he gasped, and came, spilling into the gorgeous body of his friend and teammate.

Shikamaru's legs squeezed him tighter, the hand over his slid back up his chest and back into his hair. Still coming in short, thready spasms, Neji jerked Shikamaru's length roughly, hearing that soft growl he had come to live for over the past few months. The cock in his hand pulsed, and Shikamaru came, arching, and pulling so hard on Neji's hair that it brought tears to his eyes.

Neji watched Shikamaru's face; beautiful and sensual, even as his body broke around Neji's. The Hyūga lowered his head and pressed his mouth to those panting, trembling lips. He slowed their movements, putting all of his focus into the kiss. When he moved down to a sharp jaw, running his tongue over a tanned neck, Shikamaru's quiet sobs fell on his ears like the gentle ran fell on his skin.

"Neji…" Shikamaru cried into the night, "Neji, I love you…"

Neji continued the caress of his mouth and tongue, comforting in the way he knew Shikamaru needed more than anything at that moment.

"I know," he whispered. "I know…"

Shikamaru's arms came around him, and Neji slid his hands around Shikamaru's torso, resting his weight atop his lover's body. There was grass in his hair, on Shikamaru's shoulders, dirt on their skin and faces, but he didn't care. He just wanted to hold his lover, his most precious person.

As full dark set in, Shikamaru's lips found his neck. They were warm and confident as they moved over his throat. They were the lips Neji had grown so accustomed to; the kisses his heart beat for. His lover was coming back to himself, returning from that terrifying edge. He was repositioning them both, caressing Neji's body with his fingers and tongue, breathing in Neji's scent and pushing his nose into Neji's damp hair.

"We can be home by morning if we run," Shikamaru said softly.

Neji pulled back and looked into Shikamaru's eyes, still puffy and red from his breakdown. "We're a day early. Why don't we just… lie here for a while?"

Neji's heart soared when the corner of Shikamaru's lips turned up in that infuriatingly sexy way. "We're gonna get cold."

Pulling the younger man against him tightly, Neji kissed Shikamaru's forehead.

"I'll keep you warm."

**END**


End file.
